Smash Academy
by Twinsight
Summary: You have been invited to the Smash Academy of brawlers; all of the smash brothers and sisters have been enrolled into this school. All of these students have been enroled here because of special marks they were born with. Who will be stronger? Who will be wiser? And who will have both elements to their advantage?
1. prolouge

Congratulations!

You have been invited to the Smash Academy of brawlers; all of the smash brothers (and sisters) have been enrolled into this school. Your personality chooses your funny and sad moments all depending on who you are.

Here are the list of the students, and the staff.

Staff:

Principals- Master and Crazy Hand

Doctor- Dr. Mario

Rest of staff- R.O.B (not the main one)

Students (by year)

3rd year class:

Mario

Luigi

Bowser

Douglass (Capt. Falcon)

Snake

Samus

Mr. Game and Watch

Ganondorf

Donkey Kong

2nd year class:

Marth

Roy

Ike

R.O.B

Peach

Red (Pokemon trainer)

Wario

Falco

Wolf

Fox

Meta Knight

Sonic

Link

Zelda

King DDD

Lucario

Olimar

Pit

1st year class:

Kirby

Yoshi

Diddy Kong

Toon Link

Young Link

Ice climbers

Pichu

Jigglypuff

Ness

Lucas

Pikachu

All of these students have been chosen because of special marks they were born with. These marks will help them learn and channel new moves, along with each of our characters becoming a bit wiser (Most of them won't be)

In short seconds you shall be taking a look of Smash Academy and the trials that our heroes shall face. Who will be stronger? Who shall be wiser? And who will have both to their advantage? Well what silly questions, you shall find out when the story finally begins


	2. Welcome! the unruly roommates

"We welcome all of you, to Smash Academy!" An announcement welcomed the students from the speakers inside the theater. "We have selected all of you for a special reason," A silhouette started to emerge from the curtains set up at the back of the stage, "all of you have a very special mark on a part of your body. These marks change depending on the person." The principal of the academy gradually paced out of the wine red curtains, revealing his true self to the students.

The vice principal trailed behind him, in a rather hasty fashion. "You all should be proud," He caught his breath, "to be in this school means that you are a smasher."

"Do you always have to be so hasty, Crazy?" The principal looked crossly at his brother. His brother then looked crossly back at him.

"Bring it on then, Master!" He shouted, the speakers screeching from the intensity of his voice. The students all covered their ears hastily, complaining from the pain.

Master then slapped his brother forcefully. "YOU SISSY!" Crazy screeched excruciatingly, dropping the microphone with a loud thump. Soon, a fight arose between the two immense hands. Punching, slapping, and stamping until one was left standing. "You are all dismissed; go find your dorms. Come back after we are settled here." Crazy said as he whacking Master once more before the students left.

**Dorms**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Two voices could be heard from the end of the hallway. Everyone crowded around two young boys, around the same age. "It's just not fair!" Lucas started bawling next to his stepbrother Ness, "How could they separate Ness and me!" Ike walked to the two brothers

"It's ok you guys." Ike said in a mild tone, "you can make new friends right away." Both of the boys shook their heads, as if not to listen for a moment. They both then crossed their arms looking away from him.

"I have a word or two to say to the principal." Ness looked over to his brother. "Lucas, are you coming with me?" He asked him. Lucas nodded, as he and Ness started to walk towards the main building.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Ike put his hands behind his head.

**Halls**

"We're not really going to the principal's office are we?" Lucas looked over to Ness, barely keeping up with his pace.

"No, why would we? We barely even know where we're going Lucas." Ness answered his friend in a very easy-going tone.

"So you mean we're lost?" Lucas asked unenthusiastically,

"Yes." Ness answered rather quickly

"Do you even know if we're supposed to be here?"

"I don't know really"

"So you…" Lucas was interrupted when Ness rudely answered

"Look I'm only thirteen, I don't know everything Lucas."

Lucas sighed and just followed along without any other complaint, yet he was worried about why they were here. (We're just normal people, yet they say were special in a way. How do they even know we have markings on our bodies?) Lucas wondered and then heaved a sigh.

"I wonder too, Lucas…" Ness looked over at Lucas who was a bit embarrassed then figured out what was happening.

"Did you just read my mind?" Lucas took a breath and asked Ness.

"Yeah."

"But why?"

"You seemed worried."

"Let's go back to the dorms, Ness…"

"Okay…"

**D**orms

"UNBELIEVEABLE!" a gray wolf howled. "WHAT OCCURRED IN THEIR MINDS TO THINK THIS UP?"

"I can't believe it either," a fox replied with his arms crossed, "but I'm still taking it better." He then turned to everyone, "I can't believe we're roommates anyway." "Wolf O'Donnell."

"Fox McCloud!" Wolf growled at Fox. Fox then prepared his battle stance, snickering afterwards.

"Come on!" Fox taunted wolf, extending his arm and flicking his fingers backward.

The intercom then came on, "Students, fights will only be allowed in the gym that is all. Ouch that hurts! Stop it, stop it! This thing is still on? Um… heh heh whoops. *Click*" All of the students looked confused after the announcement.

"We can settle this later, McCloud. See you then." Wolf sheathed his claws and began to walk toward his dorm. Everyone just sighed, thinking the whole thing was unexpected from the two.

"That canine never learns does he? He keeps forgetting that I am his roommate, another fight's just gonna start up later." Fox paced behind Wolf, leaving the crowd.

"We're back!" Ness' voice could be heard from the end of the hallway. Lucas raced behind him, almost tripping as he did. They both tried to catch their breath before they began ta answer any questions.

"Where were you two?" Marth asked, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"We were lost to tell you the truth." Lucas looked away rather sheepishly.

"Anyway, we should all go see what classes we were assigned." Marth called out to the group, everyone nodded and began to follow him.

**Theater**

"Well then, I guess it's settled." Master hand started taking extremely deep breaths, "You win my brother…" Both of the principals then shook hands, "We should probably call everyone back now huh?"

"Ok then," Crazy hand replied as he turned on the intercom.

"Attention everyone, please report back to the theater as of this moment…. Those of you who aren't coming... I'm ripping your heads off… I mean it too, have a nice day." Crazy began to laugh at his brother taking his job seriously.

**Halls**

The students rushed to the theater in terror, Kirby tripping once or twice before sitting in the front row. He then let out a sigh, "At least I made it… But where's Wolf-kun at?" Kirby looked around the stage three times, beginning to worry at not seeing him anywhere. "Holy crap! He's missing!" He yelled frantically, until Meta knight quieted him down.

"Kirby listen, they might call your teacher's name." Meta knight shushed him, looking straight up at the wine red curtains.

** Teacher announcement**

Master hand silenced the students with his presence, "We shall now be splitting all of the students into years, and we shall now begin. Cassandra, state your class." A female R.O.B came to Master's side when he called her.

"I have been a first year teacher for fifteen years now, my name is Cassandra Steel. When your name is called please stand up and form a line next to me." She then began to read a paper

"Diddy Kong, Jigglypuff Sings, Kirby Star, Lucas Flash, Nana Freeze, Ness Flash, Pichu Sparks, Pikachu Sparks, Popo Freeze, Toon Link Hyrule, Yoshi Shell, and Young Link Hyrule" She then put away her papers and moved aside to the left.

A male R.O.B then came next looking at the students with stern eyes, he then read his class attendance. "My name is Mr. Allen Stone, I have been teaching you second years for twenty years now. Please do the same as the first year class and we will be fine."

"Falco Lombardi, Fox McCloud, Ike Aether, King Denis D. Derius, Link Hyrule, Lucario Aura, Marth Blade, Meta Knight, Olimar Pik, Peach Toadstool, Pit Wing , Red Trainer, R.O.B Minister, Roy Flame, Sonic H. Stewart, Wolf O'Donnell…" He then looked around for Wolf. "I said Wolf O'Donnell!"

"Present!" Wolf rushed into the theater, barely tripping over the stairs.

"Ok… and Zelda Twilight." He finished reading rather awkwardly and moved to the right.

A female R.O.B looked at the rest of the students with pleasant eyes, "The rest of you are in the third year class, but we still need an order. My name is Tamie Silver, I have been teaching third years for sixteen years. For those of you wondering, yes I did replace Mr. Stone." She then began reading her paper as clearly as possible.

"Bowser K. Koopa, Donkey Kong, Douglass Falcon, Ganondorf Power, Mario Super, Mr. Game A. Watch, Luigi Super, Samus Aran, Snake Sneaks" All three R.O.B's had their respective classes.

Crazy Hand spoke before dismissing, "And don't leave the students without warning like last year! Have a happy day… with explosions!"

Marth then whispered to Meta Knight, "I remember hearing of last year, It was a complete stampede!" Meta knight nodded, laughing silently.

**2****nd**** year hallway**

"You shall all study here; you better make friends quickly because I am not tolerating any nonsense. You all better learn to respect me because you won't get respect unless you earn it, you got that?" Mr. Stone announced sternly to his students. "I said did you get that?"

"Sir yes sir!" Everyone responded with a chill going up their spines. They all marched into the class room in a straight line.

"I feel like we're in the army…" Peach whispered to Olimar and Pit, trying hard not to step on her dress. Pit nodded, trying to keep his wings folded so they wouldn't hit Red. Everyone then took their seats quietly.

"You may think I'm a rough teacher, but the truth is I am laid back. Don't get into trouble and I won't have you write on this chalk board a hundred times. Or worse, stand in the hall way for twenty minutes…. With full water buckets." Mr. Stone explained to the rest of the class, looking a Wolf .

"What?" Wolf looked at him with a strange expression. Mr. Stone then cleared his robotic throat.

"Don't think I don't know about your troublemaking ever since elementary, O'Donnell. Putting a tack on your teacher's chair, stealing his coffee mug, putting a bucket of water on top of the door."

"Hey that last one back fired on me, and everyone started laughing… and running." Wolf snickered at the memory of his classmates.

"Well, I'm sure they knew what wet O'Donnell smelled like."

"Hey!"

**At night, Dorms**

"You wouldn't believe what happened there Fox!" Wolf protested as he fixed his hair. Fox then rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"I know what happened there Wolf, I WAS THERE!" Fox answered sarcastically, trying to fall asleep, "Quit dogging me will you?"

Wolf looked up at Fox's mattress, and then he smirked. He kicked the mattress up forcefully, sending Fox flying. Fox eventually landed on the floor. "Goodnight…" Wolf yawned sarcastically and he rolled to his side.

"Yeah sure… Night." Fox replied bitterly, climbing back onto his bed.

**A/N: Finally done with chapter one, thank you for waiting. I might update depending on my brainstorms (so if I update slow now youy know) Every three chhapters is going to be a free day, which is a chapter where you choose the character for it to be concentrated on. If you think of something funny I could add in here, don't be afraid to Private Message me. Thank you to Koopalingfan for being my first reviewer, i really appreciated it. Next chapter underway, see you guys later**


	3. Brawl! The star warriors

**Next morning**

"So how'd you sleep Fox?" Falco yawned as he walked to class with his teammate, "You don't seem so well…" Fox heaved a sigh and then yawned rather loudly.

"I slept just like a log, Falco… Just like a log." Fox rubbed the sleep out of his extremely weary eyes. He then shook his head to keep awake.

"Glad to hear that then, Fox…" Falco looked at his companion feeling pumped full of energy.

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T SLEEP WELL! HE KNOCKED ME OUT OF MY BED FOR FIVE MINUTES STRAIGHT, AND THEN HE PLAYED ANNOYINGLY LOUD MUSIC FOR AN HOUR! WHEN I THOUGH HE WAS FINISHED, HE HOWLED AT THE MOON FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!" Fox snapped from exhaustion putting his hands over his eyes.

"Oh… you know you're wearing your underwear outside of your pants right?" Falco pointed out as he tried to calculate exactly what was wrong with Fox.

"Oh crap!" Fox ran off at the same speed sonic would. After five minutes he raced back to Falco's side, "That didn't take long, did it Falco." Falco began laughing.

"You never were this carefree ever since middle school." He began to hold his hurting side, trying to stop his laughing.

**First year halls**

"Hiiiii!" Kirby walked by, box lunch in hand. He walked along cautiously, looking at the floor for any hazards.

"Hey there Kirby-kun, nice to see you again today!" Nana and Popo walked alongside him. "Does the first day of studying stress you out a little?" They looked at Kirby's shaking hands, barely able to hold the lunch box steady.

He then took a deep breath, "I should just smile and forget about the worries, and then I can handle the day better!" Popo looked at the floor, and for an instant saw a puddle.

"KIRBY-KUN LOOK OUT!" he warned, Nana pulling Kirby out of the way. Kirby sighed with relief, holding his lunchbox with all of his strength.

"T-thank you Nana-chan" Kirby loosened his grip on the lunchbox; letting his feet fall flat on the floor. The three children walked happily, chatting about how their first day would turn out like.

**Second year classroom**

Fox struggled to stay awake, yet the teacher's lecture was to boring to listen to. Pit looked over to him and whispered, "Fox is his lecture boring you to sleep too?" Fox yawned and nodded quickly, trying not to make Wolf notice.

"Well, let's just say that it isn't the lecture… It's a roommate." He looked scornfully at Wolf who whistled a silent tune at his glare, "But let's not say I know this person for now, he's acting too immature for my liking." Wolf looked peeved at the comment, beginning to unsheathe his claws.

"O'Donnell, are you paying attention?" Mr. Stone looked over at him from the front of the classroom. "Why don't you explain what you've heard with everybody in the class room, try not to make a fool of yourself while you're at it." Wolf muttered, looking at fox angrily one more time.

"Well, um…. To solve this math equation… You um… Well, I can't solve it!" Wolf stuttered for a while, and then he gave up when he saw Fox snickering.

**Lunch time **

"Yay! Lunch time, Lunch time!" Kirby sang a happy tune as he opened his lunch box, "Meta-kun made it especially for me; he's always so protective of me." Pichu sat down next to him, opening his lunch as well "Hey Sparky-kun! Are you and Pikachu sharing a lunch box like in elementary school?"

"No, I told him I could eat lunch on my own." He started to split his chopsticks, his tail setting off small amounts of sparks. "I can't seem to split them, this is annoying!" Pichu started bawling, "Where's my big brother when I need him?" Pikachu then appeared behind them both at the same time the comment was made.

"You really always were very dependent of the family Pichu, and that's the reason I'm always by your side." Pikachu began pulling the chopsticks apart, looking thoughtfully at his brother. The chopsticks broke apart evenly; Pikachu then gave them to his brother.

** Ganon and Link's dorm**

It was late at midnight; Link began to mumble in his sleep. He was dreaming it was a normal day in their dorm, when all of a sudden a chair moved. Out of nowhere, he took out a candle and a bible. "IN THE NAME OF DIN, LEAVE NOW EVIL SPIRIT!" Link shouted out loud in his sleep, waking up Ganondorf as well.

"So I'm an evil spirit huh, Link?" He began to ready his fists, "You better run now." A huge racket then arose as Link ran away from Ganondorf's punches, bringing out his shield now and again. A knock was then heard on the door, Link answered it in a cowardly fashion, shield still in hand.

"What are you two morons doing this late at night?" Samus looked at both of them angrily, her gun already loaded.

"Well you see," Ganon then walked up to the door, pushing link aside, "Link was talking in his sleep, and he woke me up as a result."

"Ah, so he's the reason this whole thing started?" Samus looked at Link, who was now backing up to a corner. Samus put away her gun, and smacked Link upside the head. "Now that this is settled, I am going to sleep, gentlemen." Samus bid farewell, closing the door behind her.

Link was still waiting for something worse to happen, yet it never came. "We should think of going to sleep now, before I think of giving you a real beating." Ganondorf headed to his bed as Link dropped his guard, putting his shield away. "You're the Triforce of courage, yet you fear Samus."

"Samus is no laughing matter Ganon, she is feared even by the most courageous in the world. Don't get on her bad side or things will get extremely ugly." Link ran hastily over to his bed, climbing the stairs carefully.

"Sure I understand, goodnight then. And no more interruptions!"

**Free time- the next day (hallways)**

"I have you know Ganondorf!" Young Link rushed, sword in hand. Ganon ducked and escaped getting hurt. Unfortunately for Young Link, he fell out of an open window, "Curse you Ganondorf!" He exclaimed as he fell from two stories into the bushes.

"Young Link, are you okay!" Lucas looked from the window, Ness coming to his side. Young Link gave thumbs up; reassuring the two of them he was ok.

"I hate open windows for this exact same reason; it's happened three times this year." He began removing some twigs from his blond hair, standing up slowly.

"Do you need to go to Dr. Mario?" Ness leaned over the window, hanging on to his red hat. Young Link shook his head, ignoring the pain on his right knee. "Ok then….." Ness closed the window as he watched Young Link walk away.

**Playground**

Nana and Popo silently swung on the swings, as if separated from the rest of the world. Toon Link then looked at both of them, "Why don't you two come play with us? I'm sure it's way more fun than staying here all alone." Both of them shook their heads, not speaking a word. "You two don't talk much do you?"

"No," Popo finally answered, "where we come from, the air is thin. So talking is referred to as a waste of air." Toon Link hopped on the third swing, listening to the rest of their story. "We really want to be like Kirby-kun, he can adjust to the environment really easily. He came from space, where there was no air at all. You'd think that he wouldn't talk at all." Popo held hands with Nana, both jumping off the swing set.

"I'll see you two later then, I guess…" Toon Link watched the two leave, climbing off the swing set himself.

**Gym **

A brawl had begun between Bowser and Mario, each giving it their all. "Wow, those two really have a rivalry!" Pit watched from the sidelines.

"Yet they don't have their special moves…" Ike stood beside Pit with his arms crossed, "They really can't awaken them yet, a special reason needs to happen." He then walked away.

"Wait, just how much do you know of this?" Pit raced after him, wings fluttering in the wind.

"As my friend Meta Knight once said, 'Perhaps a lot, or perhaps a little…'" Ike then disappeared into the hallway, his cape following behind.

"Strange…." Pit stopped in his tracks, looking at his left hand. Olimar then walked up behind him, a red leaf pikmin tripping while catching up.

"The next match is about to be announced, you should come back to the bleachers and listen." He then carried his red pikmin and strolled along to the bleaches.

"The next match," A R.O.B announced, "Kirby versus Meta Knight!" Both of the students then walked into the ring, Kirby trembling a bit.

"I look forward to fighting you Kirby, have no mercy on me." Meta Knight unsheathed his sword, "However, just because we're acquaintances doesn't mean I will go easy on you. On guard!"

The fight started, and it continued as if to have no end. Meta knight pinned Kirby down, about to unleash his final strike. In the end, he let Kirby stand back up, "It is not rather fair to have an opponent defenselessly pinned down. Besides, a person I know always fights for his friends, not for himself." Both of the star warriors shook hands, ending the battle.

**A/N: One more chapter until the free day! I know exactly what to do, but i'm not telling just yet. Anyway, the Link talking in his sleep joke was something that happened a few weeks ago. I know that Meta Knight and Ike used saying from each other, but i thought that they could learn from it since they are friends. Thank you to Volition for giving me a character to concentrate on, I really appreciate it. So, until the next chapter, see you later!**


	4. Food fight! The sun shines on flowers

**Afternoon- - the next day**

"I can't wait for our first free day, studying is a lot harder for me than anyone else!" Kirby pranced around, the rest of the classes coming into the main hallway. He then immediately spotted Meta Knight from the second year class. "Meta-kun!" Kirby cuddled him, making Meta Knight a bit embarrassed.

"Good afternoon Kirby," Meta Knight patted Kirby's head gently, breaking free from his hold. "So I understand that the principals are letting us have a day off. How kind of them, yet I find it a bit strange." Everyone thought carefully for a moment, they'd have to come back on the next day.

"I think it's really sweet, I don't find anything wrong with it at all." Peach walked to the front of the second year class, making sure not to step on her dress. "Besides, Kirby does have a harder time taking test. He can barely pronounce some words in the English language."

"I have a hard time taking test too." Marth came to the front, standing next to Peach. "I may be able to talk English, but I can't read it" Everyone looked at Roy as well, knowing that he couldn't read English.

"Don't look at me; I just have a hard time admitting it!" Roy answered, rather irritated. "Anyway, we should get to our classes, afternoon classes are about to start."

Everyone then hurried to their afternoon classes, Olimar carrying Steve so he didn't trip.

** Second year hallways**

"Steve hurry up, we're going to be late for class!" Olimar rushed, as his red leaf pikmin dawdled behind.

[Is it my fault you never go a bit slower?] Steve panted, barely able to make a sound. The two of them raced without stopping, finally making it to their class before the bell rang.

** Second year classroom**

"We made it Steve, high five!" Olimar stuck his hand in the air. Steve tried his best to reach it, but his attempts all failed. "Fine low five…" he lowered his hand so Steve could reach it. Both of them then headed to their desk.

Mr. Stone then continued taking attendance, "Olimar and Steve" Olimar raised his hands for both of them.

"We're here!" He added, making Steve a bit more noticeable.

The class then began with a social studies lesson, some intrigued and others not paying much attention.

**Main hallway—after school**

"I can tell you each what animal you all act like, depending on your personality." Zelda gathered in the middle of the circle of people, looking around.

"Mario, let's see… You're like a dog, given too much attention yet loving your family at the same time." Mario looked over at everyone, knowing this was true.

"Luigi… You're like a bird, often times not paid much attention to yet you're still very happy that you have a wonderful family" Zelda put her hand on Luigi's head, smiling at his warmly.

"Peach… You're like a butterfly, majestic and beautiful a wonder to see. You care for everyone, and love to help out a friend." Peach clapped her hands together joyfully.

"Wario… You're like a skunk; you live a carefree life but are not afraid to unleash your defenses if threatened." Wario scratched his head, not knowing what she just said.

"Link… You're like a lion; courageous and strong, of course you have some fears you make unnoticeable to the pride. (Didn't know about the adventure of Link game… Sorry)" Link blushed as he looked over to Samus.

"Olimar… You're like a turtle; you keep yourself secluded and are slow on your own, you depend on the help of pikmin as they depend on you." Olimar looked down at Steve and nodded.

"Douglass… You're indeed a falcon; speed is all you need to survive, yet sometimes you slow down to enjoy some of what life has to offer." Douglass gave Zelda thumbs up.

"Nana and Popo… You would be meer cats; you depend on each other and one is always on the lookout, yet every once in a while you play around with others." Nana and Popo held hands and nodded.

"Marth… You're an eagle; amazing to look at, but when someone lays a hand on your friends you're not afraid to rip their eyes out." Marth unsheathe his sword a bit, looking around.

"Ike… You're a wolf; you are mostly quiet, yet you're never afraid to fight for your friends or try something new." Ike tightened his headband and then nodded.

"Lucas… You're a rabbit; you get surprised easily and aren't one to fight, but you're nice and easy to get along with so it makes up for it." Lucas smiled a bit.

"Ness… You're a cat; you like being home and rarely stray away; you fight only when you have to and can't stand being without your loved ones for too long." Ness then remembered his mother.

"Samus… You're a mountain lion; you were trained to be tough and are considered cold sometimes, but that is your way of expressing love and nobody can change that." Samus nodded.

"Kirby… You're a parrot; you are nice to have for company and can talk unlike other birds, but your talking can annoy some people. Still don't stop trying to get your word in." Kirby twirled around.

"Meta Knight… You're obviously a bat; you like the darkness and can hear very well, under that mask still is a cute person nobody knows about. Try to express yourself more." Meta Knight kept a firm grip on his mask.

"Roy… You're a monkey; you love to have fun and make mischief, yet there's only so much about you we don't know."

"Ganondorf… You're a shark; you are calm unless provoked, and also much of a power house. You keep trying to tell that one person you love them, but the words never come out right." Ganon looked at Zelda, a warm expression in his eyes.

"Toon Link and Young Link… You are the Lion cubs; you want to follow in you older brother's footsteps and be just like him, you don't know that even kings can be afraid so Link's fears are unknown to you." Both Links nodded

**Lunch time—the next day**

"Yo triple D, pass me my lunch will ya!" Kirby shouted to DDD, arms out in the air. DDD threw the lunch box to Kirby; he missed in catching it though. It ended up hitting Lucas on the head, hard.

"YOU HURT LUCAS, AND YOU WILL PAY!" Ness threw his chair at DDD, not holding back on his throw. The cafeteria then started an all-out food fight.

"Take that- Ow- PIKA- McCloud- You hit Nana- Why me- My mask- PICHU- STEEEEEVE- Now I'll show you- NOW- GREAT AETHER- My hair- PEACH- MARIO- MY CAPE- MARTH- HIYAAAA- BALLAD OF STORMS- FALCON PUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH- Try me- YOSHI- ZELDAAAAAAAA- GRRR- don't try me- MY HAT- you're getting schooled- *gaming sounds*- GO CHARIZARD-ROARRRRRR-OOKIE- JIGGLY- behold the power of my aura- MY TAIL- *turns into stone*- Annihilate- HIYAYAYA!" The principals then came in, looking not surprisingly angry.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!" Master hand's voice made the students stop in fear. "You are supposed to be representing a school that you're lucky enough to get into, and yet you're acting like kindergarteners." Everyone then looked ashamed of themselves, looking steadily at the floor. "Your punishment shall be cleaning the entire cafeteria; you can all start right away."

**Principal's office- - after cleaning up**

"So you see it's my fault that the food fight started…" Kirby admitted, about to break into tears. Ness then opened the door, looking very sorry for Kirby.

"Principal Master, I should be the one in trouble… not Kirby." Ness looked at Kirby, trying to find forgiveness. "I was a bit too overprotective and…" Kirby then interrupted.

"But it was my fault Lucas got hit in the first place…"

"And I started throwing things, I want to take responsibility." Kirby nodded and left the room, leaving Ness to face the principal.

**First year classroom**

"Ness-kun, you're finally back!" Kirby ran to him, breaking into tears. "What happened, are you alright?"

"Yeah, they understood why and let me go." Ness explained, trying to stop Kirby from crying. "Where's Lucas?"

"He's been quieter than usual, and has been looking out the window the whole time." Kirby pointed over to him.

Lucas looked out at a field of sunflowers, not even noticing Ness came back. "You miss your mother don't you Lucas?" Ness came over to his side, Lucas nodded. "You know, she wouldn't want to see you sad. She wants to see you grow up to be happy. Besides, when you're sad, it makes your whole family sad too." Lucas looked outside the window, remembering his mother's happy face, he then smiled.

"I don't want you to worry mom, I'll be happy no matter what" Lucas said as he saw flower petals flying in the wind.

**Dorms- - Samus and Zelda**

(It is hard for me to show my feelings, and someone probably thinks I don't like them…) Samus thought as she lay awake in bed. (Thinking about it I will never go to sleep though) She then closed her eyes and began to dream. She dreamt about her years in elementary school, how she was practically invisible. "Everyone fears me, I have no friends. I'm a social outcast, why do I need them?" Samus remembered saying that when she saw children playing outside, while she stayed inside. She then mumbled in a soft tone "I don't want to be alone; I want to be saved from this loneliness. Someone please help me…" The rest of the night was the same troubling dream over and over, seeing her lonely self was saddening.

Then she remembered about one true friend, "You shouldn't be by yourself, why don't we play? My name is Douglass, I'm new here." Samus' face lit up, a true friend.

"My name is Samus, nice to meet you!" She reached for the hand of her friend, ending the almost eternal nightmare.

**A/N: Finally the free day is next, thank you everyone for reading. The animal thing was about what i thought everyone was like, sorry if you expected Link to be a rabbit like in the game. I actually didn't know that about the game, until after i typed Link's animal description. Well like always, if you want someone else to be in the next free day make sure you let me know. See ya later!**


	5. Free day Young Link

**Free day- Young Link**

My name… you must know by now. Of course if you don't, you must have been slammed on the head. Anyway, names don't matter on this particular day. What matters the most is my story, and how I'm holding up 'til now

I am Young Link, call me YL for short. Anyway, being the second oldest is well… freakin' sweet actually! Sure I have to listen to my older brother, but Toon Link (Call him TL) has to listen to me.

Anyway, we should start with the day I'm having right now.

**Hallway**

"Well, I guess today's our day off…." I thought aloud to myself, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I sneaked out of my dorm, making sure Red was still asleep. I saw Snake in the hallway; you never know what that guy's up to. "What'cha doing, Snake?" I asked, yet he just stayed quiet and left the hallway.

I kept thinking about what to do, yet no brainstorms happened… what a shame.

**Flower garden**

I was walking by the flower garden, and I saw Lucas in the middle of the sunflower fields. "Lucas, have you seen my older brother anywhere?" Lucas turned to me, his eyes in deep thought.

"He's here, just in a further part of the garden… why are you asking?" He snapped out of his thinking to at least answer my question.

"Just wanted to know where he was… Anyway why are both of you here?" I began to walk into the field of never ending yellow.

"Well, I was trying to get some sunflowers and he wanted to join me." Lucas began to think deeply again.

I then said good bye to Lucas as I passed him, beginning to look for my brother. (I wonder what Lucas is thinking about… whatever it is, it must be important to him.) I thought, trying not to trip from my speed.

After walking a few more minutes, I finally saw Link. "What are you doing here YL?" He picked me up as I ran to him. Let me just tell you, I don't like to be picked up.

"Let me go, being carried is for children!" I escaped his grip, falling to the ground in a scrambled sort of way. The look on his face told me what he was about to say next, he was going to irritate me.

"You are just a child, but if you want to act grown-up then fine…" He helped me up, not that I needed it. I then asked him why he was there, and not enjoying his day by doing something fun. "I think I should be able to relax on my free day. Lucas must think so too." He gave me a sunflower; I kept it trying not to seem bored. "Anyway, why don't you go entertain yourself somewhere?" I nodded running back the way I came.

** Playground **

I walked to the playground, finding Ness playing with his yo-yo. "Hey Ness! What'cha doing?" I ran to him, holding my hat against the wind.

"Nothing much, why're you asking?" He neatly put the yo-yo away. I looked over to the swing set, and saw TL with Nana and Popo.

"Well, I thought you'd be with Lucas… That's why I asked." I started walking towards the swing set, "Wait here for a second." TL and the twins seemed to be having a conversation, and I heard they're not much for talk.

TL stopped talking as soon as I came near the swings, "Oh, hi big brother… what are you doing here?" I closed my eyes and put my index finger to my forehead, this boy was clueless.

"We will see you after this conversation Toony." Popo held Nana's hand and they both left us to have our conversation.

"What are you doing here?" I sat on the swing, looking into those wide cat eyes of his. For a while, he didn't answer me. He looked at the ground whenever I wanted him to look at me, swinging his legs back and forth as he did.

He then finally answered, "They're my friends…" We both stayed silent, it was awkward for us to be talking like this. Usually we would fight over the TV, but now we were talking about something personal. "I think we should end this conversation now…" TL broke the silence, I understanding right away what he meant.

**Halls**

"Well I've wasted half of the day talking, what should I spend the other half on?" I heaved a sigh, looking at the time. I then looked around, seeing Lucas and Link back from their walk. "You're back, and I am bored! Entertain me, Link!" I ran to both of them, tripping and falling as I did.

"Careful there YL," Link helped me up; I actually needed help for once. "I can't entertain you just yet; I need to escort Lucas back to Ness." The enthusiasm in my face vanished, I then sighed.

"I'll wait here for you then… Ness is in the playground if you want to find him." I sat down against a wall, trying my best not to want to come. They both left, leaving me alone in the hallway. Minutes later, Link returned and helped me up.

"Now I can entertain you," he carried me, I enjoying it for once. "Aren't you going to say something about me carrying you?" He looked surprised when I didn't try to escape.

I shook my head, "I should enjoy the time I spend with you, and I don't want to leave you." I hugged him, "I want to be with you today and TL too. Let's spend the rest of the day together." He held my hand, and we both walked to the playground.

**Link's dorm, later that day**

TL and I fell asleep while watching a show, now resting on Link's lap. I felt him carry us, setting us on his bed gently. "Don't leave us…" I grabbed his hand, opening my eyes. Link smiled, and sat right next to us.

"I won't leave you, that wouldn't be big brotherly of me would it?" He assured me. I closed my eyes and began dreaming, moving every now and then.

When I woke up, Link was asleep right next to us. I shook him gently; he opened his eyes slowly, sitting up as he did. "I guess I fell asleep as well, I should take you two back to you dorms." He picked up TL, making sure he was still asleep.

**My dorm**

"Goodnight YL, I'll see you tomorrow…" Link closed the door, heading to his own dorm as well. For me, today was the best day I ever spent. I guess I should go to sleep, Goodnight everyone.

**A/N: The free chapters will be shorter than the others since it focuses on a day. Thank you to JazzHearts for the character idea, I really appriciated it. Remember to think of another character to focus on, I'll be waiting. Well like always, see you later!**


	6. Thanks The family of friends

**Dorms**

"Man that day went faster than I could, I barely did anything!" Sonic sighed, putting on his right shoe. He then met up with the rest of the students, dashing to the front of the group.

"Yo Ike, how's it going?" Sonic looked up at Ike, hands behind head. At hearing no reply, he was about to ask again. Ike yawned and looked at Sonic afterwards, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Fine…" He replied, stretching his arms out. Sonic must have been the only one with energy in the whole group, everyone else looked pretty tired.

"Ike," Marth headed to the head of the group, Carrying Ness and Lucas. "Can you carry Lucas?" Ike nodded, taking the blond haired boy off his shoulders. Sonic looked up at the four of them, they seemed as close as a family would be. "Thanks," Marth straightened his back a bit, heaving a sigh.

"You guys are like family," Sonic looked at the four of them once more, "Pretty tight relationship for being friends." The hedgehog began to slow down his pace, still seeing a family in front of him.

"Well we do act like their parents," Marth explained as Sonic began to speed up once again, "and I guess that keeps both Lucas and Ness happy…" Sonic looked and saw happiness in Marth's eyes, as well as Ike's.

(Like a family, huh?) Sonic thought as they left the dorms, and headed for the main building.

**First year classroom**

"I think my thoughts are still in 'Relax mode'" Kirby laid his head on his desk, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Everyone started to get at least some of their energy back, becoming a bit more rowdy than when they woke up. "Where is Ms. Steel? I haven't seen her all morning." Kirby looked around, seeing no trace left of their teacher.

"She said she was going somewhere for a while," TL answered while coloring a drawing, moving his legs back and forth in the air, "She didn't tell us where though, so I can't answer that question." Kirby began to wonder, why would she leave without telling them?

"This troubles me; she would always have us doing a problem before she left…" Kirby mumbled, "And today she left without a word, and even without us doing something." Everyone became extremely rowdy as Kirby tried to think of what was happening, "This is chaos without the teacher here, everyone can't stand still or quiet. It's annoying me to a boiling point." Kirby was so annoyed he could scream, was he even this annoying when Meta Knight was trying to think?

**Playground**

"Hey Kirby, what're you thinking about?" Jigglypuff approached Kirby, toy microphone in hand. She sat down next to him, eagerly awaiting his reply.

"About what happened in the classroom, it wasn't normal…" Kirby answered, deep into his thoughts. The playground was just perfect for Kirby to think, there was more spaces to think.

"It is kind of odd, but don't you think it was a teacher's conference or something Kirby?" Jigglypuff put down her toy microphone and began fiddling with her hair.

"Maybe, but she would have dismissed us if it was like that." Kirby stood up and stretched out his back. He looked at the main building, thinking of what the other classes had to do.

"I think all the teachers had to go to a meeting, and they left the classroom as a study hall. Many of the students here need the extra studying time." Jigglypuff picked out a scarlet flower, putting it into her hair. Kirby nodded, he is one of those students.

**Lunch time**

"Time to eat Kirby," Nana and Popo both sat down next to him, "You haven't eaten yet, are you feeling well?" Kirby nodded, taking a bite out of his lunch.

"Just thinking," Kirby swallowed, "what could've come up, I mean to start a conference?" Kirby took another bite out of his lunch, thinking about it even more.

"Well talking isn't going to finish this lunch" Nana looked at her brother, splitting her chopsticks. "Why are you worrying so much about the teachers? They just have somewhere important to be, that's all." The twins both took a bite out of their lunches, reassuring Kirby that the teachers were alright.

"Well, I finished my lunch you two. See you later then okay?" Kirby closed his lunchbox, cleaning his part of the table as he stood up. Nana and Popo both waved as he left; continuing their lunches.

**Third year classroom**

"That dream I had the past two nights, it seems familiar." Samus looked outside the window, seeing the first years running and playing. "They remind me of my class when I was in the first grade," She then sighed, "ah, thinking about old times…" Samus closed the window and returned to her desk, opening a book she could start reading.

"You seem to enjoy thinking about old times," Ganon sat beside her, opening up a book as well. Samus smiled and nodded, she seemed to get along with most people in the class. Of course there were some people who she didn't get along with as well, yet she didn't hold it against them.

"Why do you suppose children want to grow older, while adults wish to be young again?' Samus asked, closing her book to start a conversation. Ganon looked over to her, still reading but paying attention.

"Because of the things they can't do… For example, children want to stay up late while adults would love to play all the time." Ganon closed his book and began to stand. Samus now understood her own question, looking out the window once more.

**Next afternoon, dorms**

"Marth's back!" Lucas and Ness both ran to Marth, hugging him. Toon Link then rushed over, looking very peeved off.

"I was supposed to greet him first," Toon Link began to pull Lucas by his legs, forcefully.

"You're going to break my legs, let go!" Lucas insisted, holding onto Marth.

"You're going to break my spine if you don't let go, Lucas!" Marth began to lose his patience with the three, feeling a sharp pain around his waist.

After a while, TL succeeded in removing Lucas from Marth. "Is it so hard for you to wait?" Marth now looked un-amused, his tone of voice changing as well.

"My rule is I get to greet you first, and they broke it." TL looked up at Marth proving his point. Lucas also looked un-amused by his reasoning, Ness coming to his side afterwards. "You two can look mad at me all you want, but that's the TL law." TL looked at both of them.

Roy and Ike saw the scenario from a distance, "Greeting Marth sure has become a contest in this house, huh?" Roy looked up at Ike, laughing a bit at TL's mood change. Ike laughed silently as well, feeling sorry for Marth at the same time.

**Gym- the next day**

"Today the match shall be against," The R.O.B announced as he pulled out a paper, "Sonic and Pikachu." Both students stepped into the ring, preparing for their battle.

"Alright, the first fight I've had in a while! I'm hope you're ready little buddy, 'cause I'm not holding back!" Sonic told Pikachu enthusiastically, stretching out his arms.

In an instant, the gym was covered by a mirage of blue lights and flashes. Nobody could see who was winning, so they hoped for the best to happen. "I wonder who's going to win, their power levels are almost the same." Ike tried to see through the illusion of lights, blinding everyone else from seeing the match.

For just a moment, the blue lights disappeared and only the flashes remained. "Could it be that Pikachu won? But Sonic can't lose that easily…" Lucario looked over the sparks to see Pikachu and Sonic panting from exhaustion, each of them hurt badly.

After their break, the flashes and lights continued. Until in the end, the flashes stopped. "Was Pikachu defeated?" Jigglypuff thought adjusting her eyes to the dim room.

"You put up quite a fight, little buddy. Since I'm a good sport, let's call this your win!" Sonic panted, helping Pikachu stand up.

**Doctor's office**

"You two got hurt pretty badly," Doctor Mario tightened the last set of bandages on Sonic, "It's a miracle I could help you." Sonic and Pikachu started laughing silently; it was a miracle he was able to.

"Sonic, you actually put up a good fight," Pikachu panted, still regaining his strength, "I haven't fought like that since elementary school." Sonic stroked Pikachu's head.

"You should be expecting a little visitor soon," Sonic pointed at the door, "He must be worried about you, Pikachu." Pikachu nodded, thinking of his little brother's happy face.

"I should expect him…" He looked over at the door himself.

**Hallway**

"I wonder how big brother's doing. I sure hope he's ok…" Pichu walked down the hallway, a bouquet of flowers in hand.

"I think he's alright," Red appeared beside him, "Your brother is strong after all…" Pichu looked up at him, thinking the same thing. Would it be better if he didn't come at all? He sighed looking at the hallway in front of him.

"Do you think I should come visit him? I mean, I am his brother but I don't think he would like it." Pichu tightened his grip on the bouquet, thinking of his brother even more.

"I'm sure he would like to see you, I mean why wouldn't he want to?" Red stroked him, reassuring him about Pikachu. Pichu nodded, looking warmly at Red. Both of them joined hands and headed towards the infirmary.

**Doctor's office**

"Big brother! I brought something for you, I hope you like it!" Pichu came in, as happy as could be. Red followed behind, closing the door afterwards.

"Wow, this is amazing! You must have gone through a lot of trouble just to get these…" Pikachu looked at the bouquet Pichu made. Pichu shook his head, sending a smile Pikachu's way.

"It wasn't, trust me. Lucario helped me find them, so it was much easier than you think!" he came to his brother's side, sitting on the edge of the bed. Pikachu looked over to Pichu; his brother was always so caring, doing everything for his family.

(I have to do something special for him now, I just have to…) Pikachu thought, seeing his brother's smiling face.

**A/N: chapter's done, sorry that i didn't update in two days. I couldn't get on the computer until late at night, but i was alright. Anyway as always, ****give me suggestions on who the free day should be about. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, i appreciate your support. Until the next chapter, see you later!**


End file.
